1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter and, more particularly, to a cutter for cutting a duct tape.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical retractable cutter includes a handle, a blade, a sliding element and a plug. The handle includes two open ends. The blade is retractable into and extensible from the handle via the first open end. A first portion of the sliding element is inserted in the handle in a sliding manner and connected to the blade. A second portion of the sliding element is located out of the handle. A user pushes the sliding element with his or her thumb to slide the blade relative to the handle. The plug is fitted in the second open end to keep the first portion of the sliding element in the handle and hence keep the blade connected to the handle. However, the user could easily get cut by the blade because of easy access to the blade.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.